How I met your Mother
by Eulphy Whitlock-Lupin
Summary: "How I met your Mother..." Remus Lupin tells his children how he met his wife. The question was, why isn't she there? Where is she? What happened to her? Why is he evading the questions about her? The Questions will be answered once you start reading. WARNING: AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Corner:**

**I apologize, but this is going to be an AU, otherwise known as Alternate Universe. And so, there will no longer be a Voldemort. Say, he was defeated by Baby-Harry, he never made those Horcrux and he died. Fully. So, Lily and James are alive. Peter's in Azkaban. Sirius is married and is alive. Year: 1983.**

* * *

**Chapter I**

It was one of those Sundays in the Lupin Household. The mother of the family, Nora Janet Lupin, was called in for an emergency. She was a Healer, see; the best one in Saint Mungo's. And apparently, they needed the best healers they have since there have been many Aurors injured after a raid. Or so, that's what the father of the household says.

And so, Remus John Lupin, the _man _of the house, a werewolf, and the father of a pair of three years old twins, Hyacinth Soluna Lupin and Romulus Lysander Lupin, was assigned to tuck the twins to bed. Unfortunately for the twenty three years old man, his twins weren't in the mood for bed.

"C'mon, Hy, Ro," Remus called, patting the bed he was sitting on. "You two should really go to bed already. It'll help you grow bigger."

The father's coaxes fell into deep ears as the twins stayed were they are. Remus sighed before closing in on the twins and carrying the two on his shoulders.

"Now, you two," he said, dropping them onto their shared bed. "Your mother won't like it if she finds out that you two won't sleep, you do know that, right?"

Hyacinth, the female of the two had their mother's curly black hair but her father's eyes pouted. "But, Daddy," she whined. "We dun wanna go to sleep yet."

"Yeah," her brother agreed. Romulus, luckily, had their father's hair albeit their mother's color. He was usually very quiet, preferring to only speak with his sister. He doesn't even socialize with Harry (James's kid) or Alhena (Sirius's daughter). "We ain't sleepy. We wan' Mummy."

Remus had to stop himself from gushing at his twin's cuteness. He was lucky that the werewolf genes didn't passed onto them. They were, admittedly, cranky during full moon, but that was it.

"How about we make a deal?" he compromised.

"A deal?" the twin's chorused.

"Yes," the former Marauder nodded. "If I . . . say, do something for you, you'll go to sleep for me."

The twins thought for a minute. And gosh, they were cute while doing so.

"Okay, Da'ee" Hyacinth, the official spokesperson of the twins nodded.

"Wonderful," he smiled.

"But, Mummy will be back soon, right?" Romulus's question caught his father off guard.

Remus, whose smile had faltered for a moment, fixed the twins another loving smile. "Of course," It wasn't exactly a lie, of course. "Now, what do you want me do for you?"

"Uhm…" Romulus raised his hand, just as he had seen students do. "Can you tell us a story, Da'ee?"

And Hyacinth nodded her assent. "Yep, story."

"A story?" he asked, perplexed at his children's request. "About what?"

"Hmm?" the twins scrunched up their noses in thought.

"How you met Mummy!" Hyacinth exclaimed proudly.

Romulus brightened, absolutely loving the idea. "Yay!"

"How I met your mother, huh?" Remus raked a hand on his hair. "Well, I guess I could tell you…"

And the room was brightened by the children's squeals of delight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Corner:**

**This will be in 1st POV. And in Remus's point of view, 'kay? By the way, please tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter II**

**_*Remus John Lupin*_**

The very first time I met your mother, it was during the train ride towards Hogwarts on our first year. My mum and dad dropped me off Platform nine and three-quarters in King's Cross Station. And after a series of hugs from mum, a pat from dad, and their advice to talk to the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore regarding my… er, condition, I hopped up the train.

As the Hogwarts Express started to move, I waved one last time to my parents. Mum even went as far as to wave a white hanky. It was embarrassing, I admit. Afterwards, when the station was no longer visible, I decided to search for a compartment where a) I can sit; and b) be alone; and c) not be disturbed. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to find any empty compartments. Most of them were occupied by _busy _seventh years or firsties who don't want anyone else sitting with them. I was moving toward another compartment (my twelfth compartment to be precise) when some… thing, someone (?) tackled me.

Surprised, I fell on my bum. I was in a daze as a tabby orange kitten I held in my hand licked my cheeks. I was sort of caught off guard because usually, animals don't like me because of my… er, wolf condition. It's a self-preservation instinct I guess.

Then, I heard someone, a female, call for the kitten. "Miss Tibbles! Miss Tibbles!" she called. "Stop that this instant, Miss Tibbles!"

The kitten stopped and looked up at the girl. I let I down, thinking it'll move away and run back to its owner, but it (?) stayed on my lap. She (or it) even made herself cozy. I must admit, it was kind of embarrassing. "Erm…" it was all I could mumble out.

"I am so sorry about Miss Tibbles." The girl, your mother, apologized. I looked up and I met your mother's deep brown eyes. The same one you have. Her hair was admittedly a bush, much different from her tamed curls. It was wild and puffy and was frizzy. She had a sprinkle of freckles across her nose.

Our first meeting, I must confess, isn't the most eye-catching timing and it doesn't give any of those 'first impression' vibes. She kept apologizing and trying to catch Miss Tibbles. Her face was red and she looked ready to cry, even when I told her it was all right. I scooped up the kitten in my arms and was about to give it to her when Miss Tibbles became a hellcat. She scratched my face and jumped on my shoulder and settled on my head. Your mother jumped up to catch the demon kitten but Tibbles had dodged your mother. And thus, your mother, who lost her balance, fell on top of me.

It was utterly embarrassing. But at the same time, it felt right; especially when I caught wisps of her scent. Honey scent with wafts of feline smell. I guess you could say that I was intoxicated. Well, not the way that I couldn't get enough of it like when we were on our sixth year. It was more of, I was in a daze by the wonderful scent she emitted.

Back then, when I knew none about imprinting, I thought none of it. After all, she and I were merely eleven. But your mother's cherry red face was hilarious and adorable at the same time. She kept apologizing and she was in tears. She shouted her apologies, but she didn't mind me telling her it was all right. Then, the compartment door opened and came out a messy head boy with glasses. He glared at your mother and I, telling us off for messing up his game.

Your mother apologized once more. But then, Miss Tibbles's _Miao-_ing cut her off. She immediately shouted another 'I'm sorry' before running off to catch the kitten who had sprinted off yet again.

A second passed, the boy, James Potter, told me that I would either stand there all day or sit with them. Of course I came in. They welcomed me as if I was an old friend. James and Sirius, that is. They even asked me to play Exploding Snaps with them.

Truthfully, I was thankful that Miss Tibbles tackled me that day. I had not only met the most wonderful woman of all, I even met my most trusted friends. If it wasn't for that incident, I doubt I'd have made any friends that day. At all.

And so, that was how I first met your mother, with the help of Miss Tibbles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Corner:**

**So, this is the finale. The epilogue as some may say. Tell me how it is and I might do a Sirius-version.**

* * *

**Chapter III**

As Remus finished telling his story, the twins were already droopy and ready to sleep. He smiled at that. He tucked them and gave a peck of a kiss on each their foreheads.

"Tha' was wond'ful, Da'ee." Hyacinth said, snuggling closer to her brother.

"Good night, sweetlings." He whispered, before flicking his wand, closing the light.

"Night, Night," He heard Romulus's sleepy reply. And Hyacinth's snores were enough said that she'd already fallen asleep.

He closed the door to their room before collapsing on the couch. He hid a bittersweet smile behind his hand as he rubbed his hand on his face, frustrated.

He grabbed a picture frame from the sidetable, looking at it sorrowfully. It was a picture of their family. Remus, looking much better than he was now, with a huge smile as he carry Hyacinth on his arms. Hyacinth and Romulus were wearing matching outfits, albeit Hyacinth was wearing a skirt and Romulus a pair of shorts. Romulus was being carried by his mother. Oh, his wonderful mother.

Remus traced the picture of the love of his life. Her tamed black curls fell on her shoulders. Her soulful blue eyes filled with mirth. She stood beside him, happily waving Romulus's small hands. It was a picture taken from their previous family picnic.

_Nora, _he thought. He prayed to Merlin that she'll remember everything soon. Not just for himself, but for his children too.

Nora Janet Lupin born Krauser was a strong woman. She was a wonderful wife and mother. She was a brilliant witch. She certainly didn't deserve losing everything just because of a small accident. She was involved in a hit-and-run accident in Muggle London. Her recovery was going smoothly.

All except for her amnesia.

She was currently staying in her old apartment, trying to recall her forgotten memories. She already remember Pizza (Tibbles's daughter, and yes, its name is Pizza). And of course, she knows of Lily and James's wedding and Harry and Rose. That was thanks to some pictures. And of course, Addie and Sirius's marriage and their daughter Alhena was in her memories. But she couldn't remember him or their twins.

And that stings.

Like, _Ouch_.

He didn't inform the children of the actual reason why their mother wasn't able to tuck them to sleep or to say good night or make them breakfast or tell them 'I love you' anymore.

In his honest opinion, the children don't need to know that their mother has forgotten all about them. It will only cause them so much pain.

He stood up, ready for another case of sleepless night. He moved to get the potion for a dreamless sleep to help with the nightmares when he heard the floo flare. In instinct, his wand was out and pointing at the fireplace.

The Lupin's floo system was keyed only to the Potters, the Blacks and –

"REMY!"

The Lupins themselves.

Remus was tackled to the ground. He fell on his bum, holding a sobbing figure on his arms. Black curls enveloped his vision as he looked down. And he felt tears trickled down his cheeks. He hugged the woman closer.

Nora was back.


End file.
